


Warm Touch

by scrapskape



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), BottomShiroWeek2019, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Shiro is a good boy. Keith knows this, which is why he always task him with keeping his cock nice and warm for him as he works. It just so happens though as the time passes, Shiro can get a little lost in his thoughts. Luckily for him, Keith is more than happy to oblige.





	Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Last minute I decided to turn Bottom Shiro Week into a collection instead of one fic. Just putting this here if those who saw it when it was first uploaded are confused.
> 
> Bingo Prompts Day 1: Cock Warming, Blindfolds, Handcuffs

Time didn't seem to matter when Shiro couldn't see. There was nothing to look at to see how the time passed, as well as not many sounds to alert him of any changes. One of the highest honors Shiro had ever received was becoming the sole source of pleasure for the leader of the Blade of Marmora. While perhaps under normal circumstances they were equal, it was at these times he was nothing more than a tool for the leader to use. Having the captain of the Atlas on his knees, mouth open, wrists handcuffed, and blindfolded was one of the most beautiful sites. At least, that's what Shiro had been told multiple times by Keith. It's not as if he could ever see for himself, let alone see anything at all.

In his mouth was Keith's soft cock, resting against his tongue. If he had been hard this wouldn't have been so easy. Had it been over an hour since he was first commanded to be on his knees, keeping his lover’s cock warm as he worked on boring paperwork? Maybe even two. After a while Shiro chose to keep his eyes closed, focused on the task at hand as his tongue savored the flavor of having such a beautiful cock in him. There was more that he wanted to taste. More that hopefully Keith would reward him with.

A hand reached to stroke his soft white hair, indicating to the larger man that he was indeed doing a good job. Not once did he try to break his wrists free. Even though he easily could with his advanced prosthetic, he knew it would do no good. The one time he had done had left such a bad taste in his mouth from the utter disappointment Keith showed. Although to be fair it had been an accident, with more handcuff unprepared for the strength than could barely be managed. Not once did his knees shuffle in an attempt to grow more comfortable. Comfort wasn't important when it came to the job at hand. The blindfold stayed on securely. What was the most hard was keeping his tongue still. Oh how he craved to lick over the cock head that was inside, pushing and teasing against the slit to get that first taste of the leader’s pre. Run across the veins that would become more evident as the member grew. The thoughts of how Keith would reward him by letting Shiro suck on his cock, using his mouth to milk him dry of anything that had built up. Sometimes he was so gentle, murmuring soft words of praise and running fingers through his short hair as he did most of the work. Other times whether it was due to the frustration of work or the thoughts of what would happen after he finally finished that would lead to a sudden tightening grip, followed by a curse or groan as his head was pushed forward. An action that told him he could begin and lead to his throat fucked thoroughly until Keith could feel relief.

Keith must have noticed the way Shiro's mouth begun to water as the thoughts circulated, the breathing through his nose growing a tad more heavy. Drool dared to push through his lips as he attempted to swallow, trying to keep still and not allow for his tongue to drag across the underneath of his cock. It didn't work as well the first time, Shiro choosing to instead allow the drool to leak from his lips and down to his chin. Now his eyes began to flicked open, trying to see past the stretchy black fabric as the hand on his head ceased movement.

“You've been waiting very patiently for me, haven't you Shiro?” Keith's voice was soft as he spoke. Understanding. This eased Shiro's conscious greatly as he knew for certain he wasn't in trouble.

“You're so good. I was beginning to worry I had taken too long and you'd fall asleep. You couldn't stop thinking about how much you wanted me, could you?” A chuckle of amusement emitted from Keith's mouth, earning a soft whine from the man on his cock. “That's a good boy… You won't have to wait any longer now.”

As if silent prayers has been answered, Shiro felt Keith's hand guide him farther down. Immediately he allowed himself to nuzzle against the smaller man's groin, moaning softly in thanks. The black stubble tickled Shiro's nose, his knees arching up as he desired more. Sucking, Shiro let his tongue which had started to grow numb roam over the hardening shaft, head bobbing softly. His fingers clenched as he concentrated, trying to work Keith up. This effort was reward as the human captain could feel the length stiffening in his mouth, the soft feel he had grown so used to finally beginning to vanish. A tight grip gently tugged him off, Shiro gasping softly and swallowing as his mouth had been emptied.

“You doing okay baby?” God Shiro was in love with he was called baby, and even more when Keith's voice was so gentle with him. His hair was pet and he couldn't help but think how damn lucky he had been blessed to have this man an his husband.

“I'm okay.” Smiling, Shiro lifted his head up and looked to where he could hear the voice come from. “Please give it to me Keith. You deserve this after all the hard work you've been doing.” A surge of excitement ran through him as he felt Keith pull one of his hands away to grab his cock, tapping it against Shiro's cheek lightly. “Rough, if that's what you wish. My only plan right now is to please you with strictly my mouth until you are satisfied.” He could hear a sharp intake from Keith. That's it. Finally it was time to do what he was best at. Quickly Keith scooted his chair back, allowing for Shiro to move forward so he was no longer trapped beneath the desk. 

Keith began to smack Shiro's cheek with his cock, the erection all wet and creating a crude sound from being in his mouth for so long. His head doesn't flinch, humming softly in excitement. All of his face and mouth was meant to he used.

“Fuck Shiro, you know how much I love when you talk to me like that.” Keith laughed softly, tapping the tip against his lips, Shiro's tongue sneaking out in an attempt to get a taste. “Even with how formal you try to sound, you're really just my special little cock slut, aren't you?” The tapping stopped and Shiro began licking frantically, tongue running up the head and over the slit as if he were nothing more than a kitten taking licks from a bowl of milk.

A hand ran through his hair, allowing Shiro to have his fun licking and lapping up the pre that began to leak. Finally, more to taste of him. Eventually the captain's head was guided down, the long cock slipping past his lips into his warm cavern. Even if Keith didn't have the biggest of girths such as Shiro himself, he always found the cock filling his mouth just right and pushing through as far as possible. 

Experience has truly paid off, with Shiro not having to gag as the cock was pushed further and further into his mouth. With proper guidance it began to slide down his throat, Shiro moaning to send vibrations over the length. 

“I'm going to fuck your throat Shiro, and you're going to choke around me just the way we both like it. You'll just have to take it like you were meant to.” Moaning in response, the larger man kept his head in place. In an instance he felt the cock begin to pull out, only to shove back in with force that had sent his head back in both surprise and force. His mouth became nothing more than a fuck toy, Keith's cock thrusting in and out with ease. Balls slapped harshly against his chin, loud wet noises filling the room as his mouth took it all. Desperately he tried to suck and slurp, spit and drool leaking heavier from him than earlier. 

Eyes rolled back behind the blindfold, Shiro's head forcibly tilted back slightly as his throat was fucked. His cock strained painfully against his dress pants, his uniform splattered with a mix of spit and pre as the strong thrusts sent the liquid flying whenever he pulled out only to thrust back inside. Badly he wanted to touch himself. He craved it, but knew that Keith must always come first in more ways than one.

“That's a good fucking boy.” Keith's voice was rough, filled with ecstasy. “You getting off to constantly having me in your mouth. I'll make sure you're taken care of.” The way Keith so easily switch between dirty talk to also assuring the comfort he'd receive made Shiro's heart flutter. His husband was too good to him.

He could tell he was growing closer from the way the thrusts got sloppy, Shiro choking and moaning around him. Finally he gave in, using the strength of his metal hand to break the handcuffs. Hands surged forward to grip Keith's thighs, voice heightening and pawing at him. The quickening pants and loud moans echoing from the smaller man had Shiro's head spinning, barely able to breathe. A final slam into his mouth that sent his head back had him crying out around the cock, the warm thick whiteness shooting down his throat. With ease he gulped it down despite the soreness he felt. Quickly Keith slid his cock out, grabbing and giving a few quick pumps to allow him his cum to stain Shiro anymore. His tongue caught a bit, but most landed on his chin and cheeks.

The two both tried to regain their breath. Panting filled the room as Keith weakly reached over and tugged the blindfold off. Shiro's eyes flicked, adjusting to the brightness in his room as he stared up at his lover with a mix of love and lust. A hand cupped his cheek, eyes closing as he sank into the touch.

“So good Shiro… I love you Shiro…” Keith sounded slightly strained from having such a strong orgasm solely from Shiro's mouth. Chuckling, a thumb ran over his cheek. “Rewarding you is going to be just as fun for me as it is for you with how well you did. You ready for me baby?” There was no doubt in Shiro's mind that he too would agree: this was going to be a very fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 is done! Honestly this is my first weekly challenge and I'm really excited to see what I can create in a day. If you haven't, please go check out Kroligane on Twitter who came up with this and even created a bingo card to follow! Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on Twitter


End file.
